Le démon bleu
by Aqualyne
Summary: Il a fuis. Pour un tas de raisons toutes meilleures les unes que les autres : une famille qui l' empêche de voir le monde extérieur, des mauvais traitements et bien d'autres. Mais surtout. Il a fuis pour la liberté. Dans le monde extérieur dont il a tant rêvé il va faire des rencontres. Des bonnes mais aussi des mauvaises. Et un jour il rencontrera celui qui changera sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Le démon bleu

 **Prologue:**

Il courrait. Parce qu' il était terrifié. Par sa propre famille. Si jamais elle lui tombait dessus il n' était pas sûr de réussir à s' en sortir vivant. Mais il était hors de question de faire demi-tour. Il n' y retournera jamais. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. De toute façon ils seront sûrement enchantés de ne plus l' avoir dans les pattes. Il n' était qu' un frein pour eux. Il y avait longtemps qu' ils lui avaient fait comprendre. Son pied dérapa sur une racine mouillé et sa tête rencontra le sol boueux. Heureusement qu' il pleuvait fort ce soir sinon il aurait pu se faire très mal. Dommage qu' il pleuve si fort ce soir sinon il aurait pu échapper plus facilement à ses poursuivants.

Alors que ces pensées lui traversaient l' esprit il entendit un bruit. C' était un bruit étouffé, lointain et beaucoup trop familier à son goût. Ils voulaient vraiment le récupérer pour l' avoir envoyé LUI à sa poursuite. D' ailleurs qu' est-ce qu' il faisait ici ? Il ne devait revenir que demain raison pour laquelle il s' était enfui ce soir. Sa présence jetait tout ses beaux plans de fuite dans les plus profondes et les plus noires des oubliettes. Après tout le temps qu' il avait passé à mettre au point son plan de fuite initial. Il avait même pris la peine de faire des plans B, C, D. Il avait été jusqu'à la lettre E pour être sûr de quitter cet enfer que tout le monde appelait son foyer et voilà que l' autre se pointe. Ce taré ne le laisserait jamais s' en aller.

Il se voyait soudain rentrer à la « maison » couvert d' ecchymoses avec sûrement un ou deux membres en miettes. Non ! Il se releva soudainement. Il n' y retournerait pas. Plutôt mourir ! Il s' accroupit, caché par le tronc noueux et massif de l' arbre et repassa ses différents plans dans sa tête. L' un d' entre eux marcherait si il lui apportait une ou deux modifications. Il le fallait. Il réfléchissait depuis déjà une minute lorsqu'il eut une idée. Un peu folle peut être. Qui avait une chance sur dix de marcher d' accord. Mais toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait lâché ce plan s' étaient envolées grâce à une chance tellement incroyable que si il avait une petite amie il se serait cru cocu.

Certes l' empêcheur de tourner en rond était là mais il revenait de mission et, connaissant sa merveilleuse habitude de ne pas dormir pendant ses missions peut importe le temps qu' elles duraient, il ne devait avoir qu' une envie : dormir. Alors peut être que fatigué et énervé par son énième fugue il baissera sa garde une demie seconde. Un laps de temps des plus cours mais dont il allait devoir profiter. C' était sa seule chance de leur échapper. D' autant plus que maintenant que l' autre avait été lâché il ne lui laissera pas une minute de répit et le poursuivra partout. Mais partout sur LEUR territoire.

Il observa la clé qu' il avait dérobé à l' école. Il avait l' intention de la garder comme dernier recours mais il n' avait pas le choix. D' après ses calculs, en cet instant personne n' avait pu s' apercevoir qu' il manquait une clé. Tout d' abord parce que, l' ayant prise au fond du plus reculé des tiroirs remplient de clés de la salle, il allait être difficile de voir qu' elle avait disparue. Ensuite parce qu' il l' avait remplacé par une clé lui ressemblant et venant d' un autre tiroir tout aussi reculé que le premier. Enfin parce qu' il n' était pas sensé connaître l' existence de cette salle et encore moins l' utilité des clés qui y étaient rangées. De ce qu' il avait comprit, toute personne trouvée dans la salle était soit renvoyée soit prévenue de son délit et surveillée car possédant un grand talent soit tuée car prise en flagrant délit pour la deuxième fois.

Il resserra le poing sur la petite clé d' argent sertie d' une gemme rouge feu et le posa sur son cœur afin d' en calmer les battements. Son ticket de sortie. La seule chance qu' il avait jamais eut de quitter cet enfer. Il ne devait pas la laisser filer car qui sait quand une chance pareille se représentera. Dans son cas sûrement jamais. Il calma son souffle et se dirigea lentement vers le lieu d' où provenaient ce bruit maudit. Tout en marchant il essaya de se construire une expression effrayée afin de le convaincre qu' il regrettait son geste. Si, submergé par sa fatigue et par sa colère de voir sa cible se présenter devant lui et lui sortir ses quatre vérités afin de ne pas retourner à la « maison », l' autre baissait sa garde il pourrait s' enfuir. Sinon. Et bien il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il arriva à la clairière heureux de voir qu' il ne s' était pas trompé dans la localisation du bruit. C' était une belle clairière dont le sol était tapissé de fleurs fermées par la nuit et la pluie. Il y avait une petite cabane en bois à moitié écroulée sous un immense chêne centenaire. Il fit en sorte d' arriver dans la clairière juste à côté de la cabane au cas où. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure de la vieille porte branlante et regarda la gemme briller doucement. Il lui fallait vingt minutes. Il commença à compter et recouvrit la clé argenté et surtout la gemme rouge de terre pour que personne ne puisse la voir de loin. Puis il fit comme si il se cachait en espérant que personne ne le remarque. L' autre arriva quelques minutes plus tard et le remarqua agenouillé contre le mur de la cabane.

-Alors comme ça tu as décidé de t' enfuir encore une fois ? Lui hurla-t-il. Mais tu sais que je te ramènerais toujours à la maison. Peut importe le nombre de tes essais.

-Écoutes ! Cria-t-il d' une voix qu' il voulait tremblante. Je ne veux pas rentrer ! Vous n' avez pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Tu en as d' autres des comme ça ?! Ton avis ne pèse rien dans la balance !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Il était en train de s' énerver. La fatigue des derniers jours se faisait sentir mais pas autant que la colère d' entendre sa cible poser des questions stupides.

-Vous n' avez pas le droit de décider de mes actes ! C' est ma vie et j' ai le droit d' en faire ce que je veux !

-Ta vie ?! Ton droit ?! Mais qu' est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises. Tu n' as aucuns droits ! Et certainement pas celui de vivre !

Ça y est. Il a explosé. Et le temps s' était écoulé sans qu' il ne remarque rien. Avant que l' autre n' ait pu faire un pas dans sa direction il s' était jeté sur la porte, avait tourné la clé et avait sauté dans le puits de lumière en prenant bien soin de prendre la clé et de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'il l' entendit se fermer sans que rien ne l' en empêche un immense sourire apparu sur son visage fatigué. Il avait réussi. Il était libre !


	2. Chapter 2

Le démon bleu

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Il regarda autour de lui. Il savait que cette clé allait le mener dans un autre lieu situé à des kilomètres de celui où il se trouvait mais il n' avait aucune idée de l' endroit où il avait atterri. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas voir grand chose puisqu'il faisait nuit. Bon point : ici il ne pleuvait pas. Mauvais point : il était trempé, couvert de bout et mort de fatigue. En observant son environnement il comprit qu' il était au sommet d' une colline et pouvait apercevoir en contrebas un village à côté duquel il y avait une petite ferme dont les lumières étaient allumées. Tout en s' inventant une histoire plausible quant à sa tenue ainsi qu' à sa présence il prit le chemin de l' habitation dans l' espoir que ses habitants lui donnent asile.

De son côté la famille Laurie s' apprêtait à fêter l' anniversaire d' Annie la petite dernière. Famille d' émigrés à cause de la troisième grande guerre shinobi ils avaient été enchanté par la bienveillance et l' hospitalité des habitants du coin à leur arrivée dans ce pays et ils avaient décidé de s' y installer définitivement comme plusieurs autres. Zack regardait sa petite sœur qui voulait déjà ouvrir ses cadeaux tandis que sa mère finissait de décorer le gâteau à la fraise prévu pour le dessert et que son père essayait désespérément de faire rentrer le cadeau d' Annie dans une boîte.

-Zack ! Qu' est-ce que tu vas m' offrir ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec son sourire angélique.

-Tu verras après le gâteau grenouille. Lui répondit-il en prenant soin d' utiliser le surnom qu' elle détestait tant.

-C' est pas juste !

-Annie ! S' il te plaît arrête d' embêter ton frère !

-D' accord maman ! Quand est-ce qu' il arrive le gâteau ?

-Dans cinq minutes pupuce !

Zack retint un soupir amusé devant la réaction de sa petite sœur et se contenta d' un grand sourire. Puis sa mère arriva avec le gâteau tant attendu et son père se présenta avec une boîte autour de laquelle était noué un ruban jaune (la couleur préférée de la petite).

-Papa ! Qu' est-ce que c'est ? Qu' est-ce que c' est ? S' écria Annie surexcitée.

-Tu verras après le gâteau ma chérie.

-Mais !

-Si tu viens manger le gâteau maintenant tu pourras l' ouvrir plus vite. Dit Zack en faisant un clin d' œil à la pile électrique.

Suite à ces paroles Annie se précipita à sa place, tendit son assiette et patienta jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit servis avant d' engloutir sa part en quatrième vitesse et de sauter devant le cadeau de ses parents. Elle le prit délicatement avant de défaire lentement le ruban et de soulever le couvercle sous l' œil amusé de sa famille. Elle scruta l' intérieur de la boîte et son regard fut happé part une jolie pair d' yeux verts brillants. Annie se frotta les yeux, jeta un autre coup d' œil dans la boîte et courut dans les bras de ses parents en les remerciant.

-Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

-Ah ah ! Calme toi ma chérie ce n' est qu' un chaton. Dit son père en essayant de la repousser.

-Allons. Laisse la faire ce qu' elle veut. Elle est si heureuse. Annie je compte sur toi pour en prendre soin.

-Promis !

Il regardait la scène amusé et mit sa main dans sa poche pour sortir son cadeau lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups frappés à la porte.

-Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être à cette heure ? Bougonna son père tout en faisant mine de se lever.

-Ne te dérange pas papa. Je vais voir. Ce doit être la vieille Marta qui veut souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Annie. S' empressa de dire Zack tout en doutant de cette explication.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte s' attendant à voir un habitant du village venu présenter ses meilleurs vœux à sa petite sœur. Mais lorsqu'il l' ouvrit une forme sombre s' écroula sur lui.

Il marchait de plus en plus lentement vers la lumière de la ferme qui était beaucoup plus loin que ce qu' il s' était imaginé du haut de la colline. Ses vêtements et cheveux mouillés lui collaient à la peau tandis qu' il sentait des gouttes tomber et glisser le long de son dos. La sensation du vent froid sur l' eau dont il était couvert le glaçait jusqu'aux os. À cela s' ajoutait la fatigue physique de sa fuite et celle mentale de son face à face avec l' autre. Si il ne trouvait pas vite un endroit pour se reposer il allait s' écrouler de fatigue sur place.

Il arriva enfin au pied de la colline et grimaça. Devant lui s' étendait une rivière. Pas que cela le gêne énormément (après tout il était déjà mouillé) car elle n' était pas très large et profonde mais dans son état il y avait un risque qu' il perde conscience en la traversant. Ce qu' il aimerait éviter. Prenant une grande inspiration pour rassembler ses forces déjà bien entamées il commença sa traversée. L' eau était d' un froid polaire et chaque pas remplissait ses chaussures d' eau. Il ne les avait pas enlevé car il savait que si il s' asseyait pour accomplir cette tâche il n' aurait jamais assez d' énergie pour se relever.

Une fois sur l' autre berge de la rivière il continua de se diriger vers la lumière d' un pas désormais spongieux provoquant un bruit de succion à chaque enjambée. Son regard était devenus brumeux et il ne distinguait plus que la douce lumière de l' habitation qu' il tentait désespérément d' atteindre. Après avoir traversé un petit pré il arriva enfin devant la porte de la ferme. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il s' écroula contre le mur et n' eut que le temps de frapper trois coups à la porte avant de sombrer dans l' inconscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Le démon bleu

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Annie regardait celui qui avait ruiné son anniversaire son chaton Fleur de lys serré contre elle. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ou presque. Pour être tout à fait honnête elle avait d' abord été folle de rage. Un inconnu évanoui contre la porte de leur ferme c' était forcément annonciateur d' ennuis et en plus au beau milieu de sa fête d' anniversaire. Puis elle avait été le voir pour lui dire ses quatre vérités avant de comprendre qu' il ne s' était pas réveillé depuis plus de vingt heures ! Quand on a une telle fatigue ce n' est pas pour rien. Et puis le garçon avait presque le même âge qu' elle. Elle avait décidé de veiller sur lui avec Fleur de lys jusqu'à son réveil et là elle lui crierait qu' il avait gâché son anniversaire et que jamais elle ne le pardonnerait puis il lui présenterait ses excuses et ils pourront devenir amis. Sur ces belles pensées elle s' assit sur une chaise à côté de l' inconnu tandis que Fleur de lys allait se coucher sur un coussin dans un coin de la pièce. Elle l'observait puis, le temps s' écoulant, elle finit par fermer les yeux.

Zack était chez le médecin. Pas qu' il soit malade mais le docteur ne faisait ses visites à domicile que l' après-midi généralement lorsque celui-ci était bien entamé. Mais la famille Laurie avait besoin de son aide.

-Zack ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu as l' air en pleine forme ! S' écria un homme brun d' une trentaine d' années en sortant de son bureau.

-Bonjour Docteur Zane. En fait nous avons recueillis un jeune garçon blessé à la ferme et nous espérions pouvoir compter sur vos bons soins. Répondit l' intéressé d' une voix calme dans laquelle les plus observateur auraient pu entendre percer l' inquiétude.

-Tes compétences en médecine ne suffisent pas ? S' étonna le docteur.

-Malheureusement non. Je n' arrive pas à comprendre ce qu' il a.

-Très bien. J' arrive tout de suite.

-Merci.

Après avoir expliqué la situation Zack retourna chez lui pour veiller sur l' étrange garçon qui s' était écroulé sur lui pendant que le Docteur Zane prenait prenait différentes potions curatives capables peut-être de soigner le malade. Après dix minutes de préparation il se dirigea vers la ferme de la famille Laurie. En arrivant il vit les visages inquiets d' Anna et de son mari Peter. Ces deux fermiers étaient des crèmes. Au plus fort de l' hiver ils n' hésitaient pas à accueillir dans leur foyer un vagabond ou un étranger perdu et ce sans s' inquiéter des risques qu' ils prenaient pour eux et leurs enfants. Le docteur était content que ce soit sur cette famille de braves gens que le petit soit tombé.

« Oui. Il a une sacré chance ce gamin. » Pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre d' amis.

Il la connaissait bien cette chambre pour y être venu en urgence après un énième sauvetage de la famille Laurie. Un jour, en ayant assez de devoir se déplacer au cœur de l' hiver pour de malheureux rhumes, il avait entrepris d' enseigner les rudiments de la médecine au petit Zack qui aurait pu devenir un grand médecin si seulement il en avait l' ambition. Il lui fit comprendre qu' il était arrivé en lui faisant signe depuis la fenêtre, il était en train de couper du bois pour la cheminé, avant de reprendre son chemin.

En ouvrant la porte il vit la petite Annie endormie sur le lit du malade. Il réprima un sourire. Elle était vraiment mignonne cette petite. Et surtout en bonne santé. Comment oublier la naissance de cet éclair sur pattes ? Il avait faillit les perdre elle et sa mère. C' était l' un des accouchement les plus dur qu' il ait jamais effectué et, à ce moment, il ne pouvait pas garantir aux parents que la petite n' aurait aucune séquelle. Mais regardez-la aujourd'hui. Une véritable boule d' énergie impossible à stopper dont le seul but était de tout renverser sur son passage.

Il la couvrit d' une couverture et la coucha dans le lit adjacent. Puis il se tourna vers l' autre enfant de la pièce et retint une exclamation de surprise. Le garçon dans le lit ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans et pourtant il avait l' air si vieux qu' on lui en aurait donné quinze. Ses cheveux étaient longs et avaient d' étranges reflets bleus. Mais le plus surprenant était ses à celles de tout un chacun qui étaient rondes les siennes étaient légèrement pointues.

Pourtant, ce n' était pas l' un de ces éléments qui retenait l' attention du médecin mais bien le fait qu' il avait braqué sur lui un regard azur remplit de peur, de détresse, d' incompréhension et de questions.

 _-Tu n' as aucun droit ! Pas même celui de vivre !_

 _-C' est faux ! Tais-toi !_

 _-Ne le sais-tu pas ? Il y a un vieil adage qui dit que seule la vérité peut réellement blesser un cœur._

 _-La ferme ! Ne dis plus rien !_

 _-Pourquoi ? C' est si dur d' admettre ce que l' on t' a répété toute ta misérable existence ?_

 _Il appuya ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il voulait qu' il se taise. Ne plus jamais entendre sa voix. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il avait enfin réussi à leur échapper. Ils ne le verraient plus jamais et l' autre allait se faire passer un savon pour l' avoir laissé fuir. Alors pourquoi ?_

 _ **-Parce que tu ne veux pas être libre.**_

 _Quelle était cette autre voix ? Il ne l' avait jamais entendue avant. Pourrait-elle être celle de…_

 _-Pourquoi tu dors ? Résonna alors une petite voix cristalline._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu dors ? Je veux jouer avec toi moi !_

 _-Jouer ?_

 _-Allez ! Réveilles-toi ! Tu dois te rattraper après avoir gâcher mon anniversaire._

 _La peur qu' il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant s' était envolée remplacée par la curiosité. À qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix ? Elle était si douce et joyeuse. Il voulait savoir. Maintenant !_

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les referma immédiatement à cause de la lumière. Puis il jeta un regard embrumé par le sommeil autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre, sous une chaude couverture. Alors qu' il allait détailler ce qui l' entourait il remarqua un homme qui l' observait d' un air surprit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu' il ne trouve la force de murmurer d' une voix rauque et emplit de détresse.

-Où…où suis-je ?


	4. Chapter 4

Le démon bleu

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le docteur Zane dévisageait le jeune garçon depuis quelques instants avant de se décider à lui répondre.

-Tu te trouve dans la ferme de la famille Laurie à proximité du petit village de Nami. Et attention. Ce n' est pas parce que le village se nomme nami que nous sommes au pays des Vagues. Ici on est dans le pays du Feu et même tout au sud du pays juste à côté de la frontière avec le pays des Rivières. Raconta le médecin avant de s' interrompre prit d' une brusque idée. Est-ce que tu viens de ce pays petit ?

-…

-Si tu ne me répond pas je ne vais pas pouvoir t' aider tu sais ? Est-ce que tu veux bien au moins me dire ton nom ?

-…

-Je vois. Tu dois avoir faim. Attends ici je vais aller te chercher à manger et dire aux personnes qui t' on recueilli que tu t' es réveillé. Fit-il d' un air découragé.

Et l' étranger partit le laissant seul. Il avait peur. Il ne connaissait rien du monde. Il en avait eu la preuve en écoutant l' adulte lui parler vite fait de géographie. Pays du Feu, des Vagues et des Rivières. Jamais entendu parler mais il n' avait jamais entendu parler du monde tout court. Il sentit alors les limbes du sommeil l' attirer vers elle et, désireux d' échapper encore quelques instants à la réalité, il se laissa engloutir par les ténèbres sachant pertinemment que ses rêves ne seront sûrement pas meilleurs que sa situation.

Zack était en train de préparer un plateau au cas où le malade se réveillerait quand le docteur Zane se présenta dans la cuisine.

-Alors docteur ?

-Tu seras heureux d' apprendre qu' il s' est réveillé mais tu le seras moins lorsque tu sauras qu' il refuse d' ouvrir la bouche.

-L' important c' est qu' il aille mieux ! Je savais qu' on avait bien fait de vous appeler.

-Je n' y suis pour rien. Si tu n' as rien trouvé c' est parce qu' il n' était pas malade.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il avait…je ne sais pas trop comment le définir. C' est comme si tout tes mauvais souvenirs se rassemblaient et que tu te rappelais alors de chacun d' entre eux avec une exactitude époustouflante.

-Le pauvre. J' espère qu' il n' a pas trop de souvenirs douloureux.

-Ne t' inquiètes pas. Généralement au réveil la personne ne s' en souviens déjà plus.

-Je vois. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller le voir pour lui donner ce plateau. Il doit avoir faim.

-De mon côté je vais faire part de la situation à tes parents avant de retourner dans mon cabinet. Au revoir !

-Au revoir docteur !

Et tandis que le docteur quittait la ferme, Zack monta le plateau et ouvrit la porte. Il sourit en voyant que le garçon s' était rendormit, posa le plateau sur la table basse et secoua doucement l' inconnu.

-Hé ! Réveille-toi sinon ça va refroidir.

 _Il était dans une pièce sombre. Le sol était couvert de tatamis et les murs étaient en bois avec diverses armes accrochées grâce à des clous. Il tenait à peine debout. Quelques gouttes vermeils s' écoulaient de son arcade sourcilière, ses bras et ses jambes tremblaient mais il savait que si il tombait alors l' entraînement du lendemain serait plus difficile que celui d' aujourd'hui. Raison pour laquelle il attendait désespérément que l' homme suspende l' entraînement. Mais comme d' habitude ses espoirs volèrent en éclats._

 _-Tu n' es pas assez rapide !_

 _-Mais…_

 _-Tais-toi ! Tu n' es pas assez rapide alors accélères !_

 _Obéissant il accéléras la cadence des coups et des parades mais il fatiguait encore plus vite puis, arrivé au bout de ses dernières forces, il posa un genoux à terre._

 _-Tu ralentis._

 _-Veuillez me pardonner je n' arrive pas à maintenir ma vitesse à un aussi haut niveau à cause de ma fatigue et des blessures que vous m' avez infligé hier._

 _-Tsss. Tu ne vaux vraiment rien. Si tu n' es même pas capable de te déplacer à la vitesse d' un chûnin tu ne nous servira jamais à rien._

 _-…_

 _-Allez ! Retourne dans ta chambre. Et restes y ! Nous recevons des gens importants ce matin et je ne veux pas qu' ils aient vent de ton existence._

 _-Bien._

 _Et d' un pas lent et mal assuré il alla vers la porte avant de l' ouvrir et de disparaître dans les ténèbres du couloir sous le regard sévère de l' homme derrière lui. Alors qu' il avançait dans le noir une petite lueur apparue au loin accompagnée par une voix étrangement réconfortante._

- _Hé ! Réveille-toi sinon ça va refroidir._

L' esprit encore embrumé par son rêve il ouvrit les yeux et vit penché au-dessus de lui un garçon brun aux yeux noirs et à la peau basanée qui lui souriait. Ce n' était pas le même type que tout à l' heure. Prit de panique il tomba du lit et s' éloigna de l' étranger.

-Qu-qui ?!

-Calmes-toi. Dit Zack d' une voix apaisante. Je m' appelle zack, c' est moi qui t' ais trouvé dehors. Je t' apportais à manger. Continua-t-il en lui désignant le plateau du doigt.

Alors que le garçon le regardait d' un air apeuré la petite Annie terminait de se lever. En effet, le cri de l' étrange garçon l' avait réveillé. Tandis qu' elle reprenait contact avec la réalité elle reconnut celui qui avait ruiné son anniversaire. Ni une ni deux elle sauta du lit et se planta les mains sur les hanches devant l' inconnu qui se colla au mur derrière lui les yeux emplis de terreur face à cette furie.

-Toi ! S' écria-t-elle. Tu as gâché mon anniversaire ! J' exige répartition ! Dit-elle d' une voix forte.

-C'est réparation. Corrigea son frère amusé.

-Mais heu ! T' es pas obligé de me reprendre ! Ça ruine tout mon effet !

-Qui est de toute façon déjà inexistant.

-Mais je te permet pas de…

-Heu… Les interrompit l' indirect responsable de la dispute. C' est-c'est quoi un anniversaire ?

Son intervention scotcha le frère et la sœur qui le regardaient maintenant d' un air ébahis.


End file.
